


Our Favourite Things

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [58]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A birthday song, which, for once, has worked out well.(With apologies to Julie Andrews)
Series: The Ocelot Collection [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Our Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Mafief!

“We’ve practised, and it’s really not too bad,” Mouselet said. 

“In which case,” Dr Watson replied, “I would be delighted to hear it.”

The Ferret took centre stage and began:  
_Waistcoats which shimmer_  
_And cloaks that are flappy_  
_Songs to sing loudly, all bouncy and clappy_  
_Snacks which are plentiful, chosen for kings_  
_These are a few of my favourite things_

Mouselet continued:  
_My inspector comes calling, wrapped up to keep warm_  
_His bright eyes and kind smile_  
_His most elegant form_  
_Cheese in abundance, and pastry in rings_  
_These are a few of my favourite things_

Aemelia Vole sang the third verse:  
_Cloth which is pretty and thread which is matching_  
_Hardwearing outfits which don’t require patching_  
_Companions to share with and the friendship that brings_  
_These are a few of my favourite things_  
  
The three joined paws as the Ferret sang:  
_When my love leaves_

He turned to Mouselet, who continued:  
_When it’s cold out_

She looked at Aemelia who sang:  
_When everything’s a trial_

And they finished in unison:  
_We simply remember our favourite things_  
_And then we begin to smile_

“I think that’s lovely,” Dr Watson said. “Very well done to you all.”

The Ferret bowed and the other two curtsied before together they took a step forward and the Ferret hissed “One, two, three”

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
